Beautiful disaster
by babywolf-lover
Summary: During the chunin exams, Naru is raped by Orochimaru. She and Jiriaya begin to travel the world during the time and when she has her baby, they do a DNA test for safety and find out the father is an Uchiha. Time goes by and she heads home. Now she must make sure she family is safe no matter what it takes. Contains Rape do not like, do not read! Info on 1st chapter read it first!
1. Information

**Beautiful Disaster.**

_**Summary:**_ During the chunin exams, Naru is raped by Orochimaru. She and Jiriaya begin to travel the world during the time and when she has her baby, they do a DNA test for safety and find out the father is Itachi Uchiha. Time goes by and she heads home. Now she must make sure she family is safe no matter what it takes.

_**Rating: **_M

_**Warnings: **_Non-con(memories and talking about it), smut, violence, language.

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own still...:P

_**Important points in story:**_

-Itachi x Naru pairing!

-Orochimaru is Oc! Deal with it!

-Itachi and others will be OC too! Deal with it!

-Naru does know about her family, heritage and Jiriaya being her godfather.

-Uzumaki can usually activate the rinnegan or at least a small part on their own, with Uchiha DNA, they can activate the full rinnegan.

-Akatsuki** IS NOT **after jinchuuriki!

~Ages in story!~

-Naru- 13-19

-Itachi- 16-22

-Misaki- 0-6

-Jiriaya- 50-56

-Tsunade- 50-56

And I REALLY NEED TO THANK **Creirdyddlydd** SHE REALLY HELPED ME ALOT WITH THIS STORY SO THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! I WOULDN'T OF EVER GOTTEN THIS UP WITHOUT YOUR HELP :D

* * *

**UNDERSTAND THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN RAPE, HINTED AND MEMORIES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NO GO ANY FARTHER THEN THIS CHAPTER AND DO NO REVIEW ON THIS STORY BITCHING ABOUT IT, BECAUSE IT WILL BE EITHER DELETED AND/OR YOU WILL BE BLOCKED!**


	2. I'm fine

_**Please read the first chapter of information before you begin the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:I'm fine. **_

Naru whimpered in pain as she sat up slowly, she panted hard, her body shaking in fear and pain, especially in her lower region and legs.

She sniffled and wiped tears from her cheeks with a little blood, she looked around still trying to catch her breath, her teammates Sasuke and Sakura were both unconscious only a few feet away from her.

She gasped in pain as she sat up more, she looked her orange pants laid next to her on the ground with the remains of her shredded underwear.

"Heh, heh, little one.."the man in front of her said, she looked at him shaking in fear and began to cry again, he stood in front of her fixing his pants. "I will enjoy seeing how this plays out... be a good girl and let it happen... well... there's no way to stop now."he said whispering the end then chuckled, he dug in his waist pack and produced the heaven and earth scroll, he threw them at her, he smiled a sharp fanged smile, his golden eyes gleamed in enjoyment and madness and he took off into the trees.

Naru let out a louder cry and looked around, she was all alone, she sniffled and struggled to stand up, she finally got up, her legs buckled under her, her stomach churned as she watched as blood and white substance ran down her legs, she grabbed her pants and what was left of her underwear, she wiped her legs and pulled her pants on slowly whimpering in pain, she fixed her sports bra and tugged her shirt back down and grabbed her jacket and tied it around her waist.

She panted and grabbed the scrolls and dried her face, she took a step and gasped in pain hitting the ground, she looked and cursed as she saw her ankle swollen and bruised, she dragged herself to Sasuke and Sakura and sighed shakily before shaking them trying to wake them up.

Sakura moaned and woke up and held the back of her head, Sasuke came awake, he jumped up with a kunai in his hands and his sharingan shining bright. "Where is that freak?!"he snarled panting.

"He's gone..."he looked at Naru, he took in her look and blinked.

"He left?"  
"He fought and when he knocked you guys out, he fought me and he took off when he realized we didn't have any scrolls I guess..."she said, they sighed. "But, not before I got these..."she said and held out the scrolls.

"Awesome!"Sakura said and laughed, Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"We're pretty close to the tower..."he said looking around. "We still have three days left... if we make it before the morning..."he said. "Wanna head out?"he asked, they nodded, Naru hobbled up slowly ignoring the pain in her legs.

Naru stayed in the back going slowly trying not to land on her wounded foot, she panted hard and blinked, she swallowed hard and her mind flashed back to a little bit ago, she hit her foot and hissed in pain and fell to the limb in front of her, they stopped and jumped back.

"You alright Naru?"Sakura asked.

"I... I... I hurt my ankle..."she said and swallowed hard again, she panted and her stomach twisted, she crawled over and threw up and panted hard, she bit her lip and whimpered.

"Naru?"Sasuke asked, she shook her head and forced a small smile.

"I'm fine... let's go..."she said, Sasuke pulled her up putting her arm around his shoulder and Sakura followed, they nodded and began to move again and arrived at the tower, as the sun was setting.

They walked in and shut the door again and opened the scrolls, Sasuke gasped as he saw the seals.

"Toss 'em!"he said, they threw them to the ground, there was a loud pop and a puff of smoke, they stood ready, Naru stood barely, the smoke cleared and Iruka stood there with a smirk.

"Been a while huh kids?"he said.

"Iruka-sensei?"Sakura said. "Why are you popping out of scrolls?"she asked.

"I'm here to tell you the message and to congratulate you guys on passing, it was pure luck I got you guys.."he said and smiled. "I'd love to take you guys out for ramen now but... maybe we'll do it at the end of this!"he said and smiled. "How bout it?"he said and smiled brightly, they nodded and sighed, he expected a loud cheer and Naru to jump in his arms, but it didn't happen, he looked and saw Naru was sitting on the ground looking like she was in pain and about to pass out.

"Naru, are you okay?"he asked walking closer, she flinched a little.

"I'm... I'm fine..."she said. "My ankle hurts.."she shrugged and looked down.

"Let me take a look at it."  
"NO!"she said, they blinked in shock, she sighed and looked down. "I mean... no... I just... I'll go to the clinic after this...what's the message you were talking about?"she asked and smiled at him, he looked at her concerned.

"Okay... if... if you're sure..."he said and walked back to the front.

Iruka told the team the message, explaining it for them and finally said they could go and head up to a room for them.

"I'll take you guys up there, each team gets one room, and your sensei will meet with you after a bit."he said and smiled then waved them along.

Naru struggled to get up but she couldn't move, her legs wouldn't move, a sharp pain shot through her body every time she attempted to move, she panted hard, tears pricked at her eyes, Sasuke appeared and helped her stand up slowly, she whimpered in pain a little, he helped her walk, Iruka walked next to them and they got their room.

"I'll take ya to the clinic..."Iruka said, Naru nodded, he helped her walk slowly down the hall, he brought her to the clinic and stood there. "How did this happen?"the nurse ask wrapping her ankle.

"We got attacked, I was fighting and I tripped.."she said looking down.

"Iruka.."a chunin came in, he nodded.

"Alright, I have to go Naru, will you be okay to get back to the room?"

"Yeah.."she said and looked down, he nodded and left, the nurse gasped at a large cut on her neck, she wrapped it up.

"Anything else? I can see you are in a lot of pain..."  
"Do you have some pain killers?"Naru asked not really answering her question.

"Sure!"she said and turned and searched, Naru took the extra gauze pads and stretch wrap and hid them in her pocket. "Here ya go!"she said, Naru smiled and took them. "No more then 3 at once."she said, Naru nodded and slowly slid off the bed and limped out slowly and up to her room.

She walked in, Sasuke was sitting on one bed, Sakura on the other, Naru saw her pack on the other bed. "Hey we got some food.."Sasuke said, her stomach churned as she looked at it.

"I'm not hungry...I'm gonna get cleaned up and take bath..."she said and limped into the room slowly, she turned the shower on and slowly stripped, she grabbed soap and a towel and stepped into the tub/shower and sighed at the heat, it poured down her body taking the loose dirt off her, she slowly scrubbed at her body and sighed, she got it all cleaned off and sighed, she cleaned the tub out and began to fill the tub slowly, she sighed and slowly sat down in the water and sighed at the heat, her muscles slowly started to relax, she sighed and stared at the ceiling, she whimpered and took in a deep breath and slunk down into the water.

_Naru shook in fear as she stared at the man in front of her, he chuckled darkly and stepped closer, she whimpered and slid back, she couldn't run because her ankle was swollen, she wouldn't make it far. _

_She whimpered and looked Sasuke and Sakura who had been knocked out by the man, she let out a small cry. _

"_Binding snake glare!"he said, two snakes shot out and wrapped around Naru, she yelped and struggled against them, they jerked her closer, she yelped and looked up at the man in front of her, he chuckled. _

"_I didn't expect to meet you..."he said and chuckled. "The last known Uzumaki, with **that **power..."he said and chuckled, Naru whimpered and tears poured down her cheeks. "Kyuubi jinchuuriki, fourth hokage's daughter, last Uzumaki, and the ability of holding the most powerful doujutsu..."he said and chuckled. "A female..."he said. "I could bite you, but the best way to get that power is that.."he said and dropped to his knees and pulled her closer, she yelped as he settled down in between her legs, he pushed her shirt up showing her stomach, she gasped and struggled to get free. _

"_No!"she said, he chuckled then unfastened her pants and jerked them down her legs and toss them to the side, he touched her stomach. "Right there..."he said and smirked, he licked his lips slowly, Naru whimpered and shook in fear, she yelped as he jerked her panties up and they shredded, he dropped them, she opened her mouth to scream but he wagged his finger. _

"_No, no, unless you wish to die a painful death.."he said and pointed, she gasped as she stared at a snake curled up ready, she whimpered quietly shaking and shook her head as he moved closer, she panted hard. _

"_No please no..."she whimpered. _

There was a muffled knocking, Naru's eyes snapped open and she shot up from the water and panted hard.

"Naru?"Sakura's voice sounded through the door, Naru panted hard.

"Yeah?"  
"Kakashi-sensei is here, he wants to check on us.."she said.

"Okay..."she said.

"Do you need help? I know you were in pain earlier..."she said.

"No...I'll be …. be out in a minute..."she said. "I'm fine..."she said.

She got out as fast as possible so Kakashi wouldn't come in himself and see the wounds and ask, she knew his sense of smell was high, she sprayed some air freshener on her, she made a clone and had her wrap up the large cut on her stomach, she got dressed and came out slowly limping, Kakashi sat on her bed, she looked down and went to the chair by the window and sat down and stared at the stars.

"Naru?"he asked, she looked at him.

"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine..."she said and looked away again.

"I heard you were hurt?"he said, she gulped calming her heart that had jumped when he said that.

"My ankle..."she said and shrugged.  
"It looks like your neck got some wounds too..."  
"Yeah.."she said and set her head down and sighed shakily, Kakashi tilted his head then looked at the team, they shrugged, he frowned then shook his head.

"Well, I am proud of you guys making it through this so fast!"  
"We wouldn't of if Naru hadn't picked that guys pocket."Sasuke said, she blinked.

"How many enemies did you run into?"he asked.

"A team from rain, then a man from grass, he's how we got the scrolls..."Sasuke said, Kakashi smiled and nodded, he looked at Naru, she looked like she was in pain whenever she moved.

He sighed and shook his head and stood up. "Well, it's late and you all are probably tired, I'll let you get to sleep, I'm just down the hall and I'll come get you in the morning for breakfast."he said, they nodded.

"Okay sensei!"Sakura said, Sasuke nodded.

"Goodnight."he said and left, Sakura sighed and crawled into her bed.

"Naru?"Sasuke said as she slowly crawled into her bed, she paused and looked at him, he cocked his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"he asked as she covered up.

"I'm fine... night.."she said quietly, the lights went out. _I'm fine...I'm fine... I'm so not fine..._she thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alright so after the month and months long wait it's finally up! I hope you like this! :D NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	3. No

Okay so I don't think some of you understand when I say NO FLAMES! like geez... have an imagination, if I wanted to be like the manga, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions!

Anyways...read and review :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2:No. **_

Three days passed quickly and at the end of those three days an alarm sounded in the building which stated the second part of the exam was over.

"Naru come on, we gotta go."Sasuke said, she pushed out of bed wincing in pain, she sighed and pulled her shoes on and got up slowly and walked down with her team, her ankle pretty much all healed up, but she was still in pain from in the forest of death, she sighed and they were led into a large auditorium, they stood in line, Naru stood in front with Sasuke and Sakura behind her, she looked over and team 8, 10, Gai's team, the sound team, the sand team and Kabuto's team stood there.

7 teams in total had made it to the tower, Sarutobi stood in the front with the jounin of the teams, Ibiki, Anko, a few chunin stood waiting silently.

"First of all, congratulations on passing the second exam!"Anko said and smirked. _Out of 78 ninja's only 21 to make it so far, I knew I'd cut them down... but I was expecting single digits..._she thought and sighed.

Now the only problem was the amount left, there were far too many ninja's to continue on through the rest and they decided to have a preliminary round to shave the numbers down to hopefully single digits.

"We will start the preliminary rounds now!"

"What!?"they murmured and complained.

"There are simply too many of you to compete in the third exam, we have many people coming from all around that can't just sit through all your matches."Sarutobi said.

"May I explain now Hokage-sama?"a jounin said stepping forward, he nodded. "At this point in time, if any of you wish to quit you may do so now."he said.

"Why now?!"Kiba yelled.

"From this point on, being a team is not required.."he said. "So if you wish to quit now, you may..."he said.

They began to murmur quietly but no one raised their hands to quit, the jounin nodded.

"Alright then, my name is Hayate, and I'll be the proctor, it's my job to start and end the fights, I will step in once the fight is over, by a knock out, or the fighter is unable to continue on..."he said. "The matches will be randomly selected."he said and jestured to the side, a large screen came out. "Everyone please move to the sides."he said, they murmured and slowly walked up the side, Naru sighed slowly sat down and wincing in pain, she set her head on the bars and shook.

A hand touched her shoulder making her jumped and turned, Kakashi knelt by her, she moved her shoulder until he removed his hand.

"Are you okay?"he asked, she nodded a little not looking at him. "Naru?"  
"I'm fine."she snapped and sighed, he stood up but stayed next to her, his leg next to her, she sighed and almost leaned against him wanting the comfort but didn't want to draw attention to her.

The screen blinked and Sasuke's name appeared with Yoroi's who was from Kabuto's team, he smirked and jumped down, Naru watched through hooded eyes as the match started.

"Ready?"Hayate said.

"Yes."

"Hm."Sasuke said.

"Begin!"he said and jumped back.

Sasuke swung his fist at Yoroi who simply dodged the blow and punched Sasuke in the stomach hard making him cough.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and flung them to the ground and pinned him down with his legs, Yoroi smirked making Sasuke gasp as he felt his strength weakening, he slumped down, Yoroi elbowed Sasuke's stomach making him cough up blood and rolled away.

Both got up and Yoroi began to swing quickly making Sasuke retreat and dodge his blows, he tripped and fell with a gasp, Yoroi grabbed his head and Sasuke whimpered as his chakra started to disappear and he felt his consciousness slipping from him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura screamed, he mustered up strength and managed a small kick to Yoroi making him stumble back and sighed.

Sasuke looked up and saw Lee watching him, he gasped and smirked as he jumped up and dodged Yoroi's punch, he moved and kicked Yoroi in the air making Gai, Lee and Kakashi gasp as both recognized his move.

He got behind him in the air, Sasuke panted hard and grabbed Yoroi's shirt and used that for leverage and kicked making him cough and fall, Sasuke jumped up with him and flipped in the air, he yelled and gave a heel drop right in Yoroi's stomach making him slam into the ground.

Hayate watched shocked as Sasuke hit the ground after Yoroi who wasn't moving, he walked up and checked him. _No doubt about it. _He thought, Sasuke slowly sat up and panted hard.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."Hayate said, Ino and Sakura cheered along with Lee, Sasuke slowly walked up and paused behind Lee.

"Thanks..."he whispered.

Naru panted and whimpered in pain and tried to stop the images flashing in her mind, suddenly she was bumped gently, she looked up at Kakashi who bumped her with his leg, he pointed and she saw her name with Kabuto's she let out a shaky breath and got up slowly.

"I forfeit!"he yelled, everyone gasped, the boy stood there, Naru sighed.

"Winner Naru Uzumaki then."Hayate said, everyone murmured, Naru sighed and started to sit back down but Kakashi stopped her.

"Come on..."he said, they walked out quickly and he stopped her and looked at her, she stared down. "Naru, did something happen in the forest?"  
"No."she said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"...Positive..."she said and bit her lip.

"You look sick..."he said.

"I... I... just... got an upset stomach..."she muttered, he stepped up and put his hand on her forehead, she yelped and smacked his hand away and backed up, he blinked in shock, she gasped and looked down.

"Naru?"he asked and stepped up, she whimpered and ran past him. "Naru!"he said and watched her run down the hall, he scratched his head and flashed back into the room, he tugged Sasuke back. "Did anything happen to Naru?"  
"No, not that I know of..."he said and shrugged. "Why?"  
"She's acting strange..."he said and sighed.

Naru panted and ran down the hall, she tripped and fell, she whimpered and pulled herself up and sat against the wall wrapping her arms around her legs and began to cry.

"Now little one..."a familiar voice hissed, she gasped and scooted back away from Orochimaru as he walked up.

"No..."she whimpered in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, nor will anyone else, you are far to valuable to me now..."he said and chuckled. "I look forward to seeing your growth in the future..."he said, she whimpered and shook in fear, he chuckled and backed up and disappeared into the shadows, Naru scrambled up and ran away looking back.

She stopped and panted hard, she looked around and shook, she saw the nurses office and walked up, she peeked in but the area was empty, she slid in and searched around and found the box she was looking for, she took three of them and hid them in her pouch and slid back out and slid back into the auditorium, she walked up the steps and slunk down next to them and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Kakashi glanced at his little student as she sat there not even watching the match.

All the matches went off and the winners were called down at the end, Naru stood in line and sighed quietly hoping to get home fast before anyone could bother her again.

They announced there would be a one month break between this exam and the final exams, they got their opponents, Naru had Neji Hyuuga, she shook a little but stayed silent not giving the boy the satisfaction of looking at him, she had much more things to worry about now then some dumb chunin exams, more like an exam that would change her life.

They dismissed them all, Kakashi and Sakura waited at the door, Naru ducked away from them and headed out quickly, she ran straight home and locked her door and windows, she sighed looked around, she bit her nail and spit it out.

_Is it too soon to check? How can I know.. I need to..._she thought and gulped, she shook her head and walked into her bathroom and shut the door and locked it, she pulled out the boxes that were pregnancy tests, she tore the one open and pulled out the test, she sighed holding it, she picked up the instructions and read them.

Naru stood pacing and biting her nail as she waited for the five minutes to be over, she sighed and groaned, she sighed and tapped her foot on the ground and sat down. She finally heard the ding and ran in and picked up the little stick with eyes closed. _Plus sign yes, negative sign no..._she thought and slowly opened her eyes and looked at it.

Her face, she let out a breath and it picked up, she fell to the floor by her tub and began to cry her eyes out as she dropped the test and a small plus sign on the screen.

"No! No!"she screamed and punched her tub in anger as she let out cries. "NO!"she screamed.

* * *

Next chapter title: _**Chapter 3:Help. **_

_**Review please! NO FLAMES!**_


	4. Help

_**Chapter 3:Help. **_

Two days Naru kept herself locked up in her apartment, team 7 had come to see her but she didn't answer, she simply laid in bed and cried in sorrow, in anger, in confusion, in pain, and just plain out screamed in her pillow.

She took the test a couple more times and they all came back positive and she was almost 100% certain that she really was pregnant.

She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, her stomach growled in hunger, she made a bowl of cereal and ate that, she walked back to her room and bit her lip, she sighed and pulled out some baggy work out pants and slid them on, she pulled a plain black t-shirt on and sighed, she kept her hair out of it's ponytail and walked out sliding some simple shoes on her feet.

She walked through the streets looking down, she stopped and focused her chakra a little and nodded as she located the one she was looking for.

She ran through the streets and slowed down panting, she looked up and hissed as she saw Kakashi walking towards her direction, she ducked behind a tree and stood there as he passed, he stopped and blinked a few times, she bit her lip and ran off quickly hoping he didn't see her.

She walked to the hot springs and sighed as she felt the chakra she was looking for, she gulped and walked in and began to look around, she sighed when she didn't spot him. _Maybe I made a mistake?-_she was cut off when she heard a giggle to her right, she turned and walked towards it and saw man sitting at the fence, he had spiky white hair that was long and pulled into a ponytail, he had a scroll leaned against the wall next to him.

_Here goes nothing..._she thought and walked up quietly and paused, she bit her lip and tapped his head, he stiffened and turned around quickly, she blinked and stepped back startled.

"What kid? I'm busy."he said looking back in the hole.

"I need to talk you...it's important..." "Hn." "I need my godfather..."she said, he stiffened and turned completely and looked at her.

"Godfather? If you know that, then you know-?" "Who my parents are? Yes I do."she said and nodded. "Can I please talk to you...it's important...privately.."she said and bit her lip, he blinked, instantly getting the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was seriously wrong.

"Okay.."he said and got up, he brushed himself off and picked up his scroll and nodded, they walked out and he led her to a tea shop, he ordered two cups of tea and a light snack, they walked to the back of the restaurant and sat down at the table, he sat on one side and she the other.

He took a bite of food and sighed, he looked at her, she was looking down and shaking. "Alright gaki, talk."he said, she looked up at him and sighed.

"I...I'm ….in trouble...right now..."she said and fought her tears again, she wrung her hands tight in her lap.

"How?"he asked.

"Something...h... ha...happened at the ch...chunin exams.."she stuttered, her jaw quivered and her body shook.

"Did your seal weaken?"he asked.

"No.."she said and sniffled and wiped a stay tear. "I...I...I was...was...raped.."she whispered the last word and cried a little more, he froze. "I'm... pretty sure... that I'm pregnant..."she said, she sniffled and put her head on the table and began sob more now.

Jiriaya stood up and walked over to her side and sat down next to her, he sighed and put his hand on her back.

"Who did it?"he asked.

"O...O...Orochimaru.."she whispered, he gasped and stared at her in shock, he turned her to him, she looked at him.

"Are you sure?"he asked, she nodded and leaned in and cried into his chest, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, she gripped his shirt and cried.

"H...how...what..."he stuttered and gulped hard as his stomach churned.

"I don't know what to do...!"she said. "I'm 13!"she said and sniffled, he hushed her and sighed, she shook.

"How about we-" "I don't wanna be here.."she said, he blinked and looked at her.

"What?" "I don't wanna be here during this..."she said and sighed shakily and gulped hard, she grabbed his shirt. "Can you get me out of here? Please!"she said, he sighed and thought.

"Yeah..."he said, she looked up at him. "I …. I want you to go home and get packed up... I'll talk to Sarutobi... but...don't you have the chunin exams?" "I don't want to do them, I wouldn't..."she said and sighed.

"Alright, go home and pack up, I'll meet you there..."he whispered, she nodded.

She let out a shaky breath and wiped her face, she stood up slowly and shook, she walked out quickly and Jiriaya watched, he sat there staring out, he shook his head and got up, he walked down the street her words ringing in his ear, he ran to an alley and vomited hard.

He panted and gulped hard, he wiped his mouth and sighed, he walked back out, his body still slightly shaking and he headed to the hokage tower.

He arrived and knocked on the door then walked in, Sarutobi was signing papers, he looked up and blinked as he saw his student Jiriaya leaning against the closed door, he put his pen down and sighed.

"Jiriaya?"he asked, he blinked and walked up.

"We... um... I mean... uh-"he said and sighed. "I'm going on a journey again..."he said. _I better not mention anything until we are fully sure..._he thought.

"Oh?"he said.

"Yeah, to do some things, but I'm here because Naru's coming with me."he said.

"Why?"Sarutobi asked.

"She need to get out of the village..."he said.

"She has the exam in a month-" "She doesn't want to do it..."he said, Sarutobi blinked. "She told me..."he said and sighed. "Please we need to do this..."he said, Sarutobi looked at then then sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but with Naru I want reports every other week."he said, Jiriaya nodded.

"Thank you sensei, we'll be leaving today."he said and bowed, he walked out quickly and headed to her apartment, where he had watched over her at night for so long.

He walked in and it was all quiet, he heard a whimper and found her sitting by her bed crying again, he walked up and knelt down, he touched her shoulder and pulled her in, she hugged him tight and whimpered.

"We can go, as soon as we are ready."he said, she nodded and pulled away, she sniffled and packed up.

"Wh...where?"

"We'll first go for someone who can help us, she's in the town of Otafuki Gai."he said, Naru nodded a little and sighed shakily. She stood up and held a pack, it had food, clothes and a few of her little things, she stood up.

"Ready?"he asked, she put her picture of the team down and pulled it out, she folded it up and slid it in her pack and nodded. "Alright, here..."he said and bent down. "Climb up."he said, she climbed up on his back sitting on the large scroll, she wrapped her arms around his neck gently and set her head on his shoulder. "Just relax."he said, she nodded and sighed, he adjusted her and the scroll and walked out, he locked her place up and walked through the streets and out of the gates heading down the dirt path.

~o0o~

In Otafuki Gai, Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the first hokage of the leaf and a renowned medic yawned widely as she woke up, she moaned and scratched her head and smacked her lips, she looked at her apprentice Shizune sound asleep with her pig Tonton next to her.

She got up and stretched popping her back and sighed, she looked at the clock and blinked it was 4:00pm. She had been playing cards all night and drinking... a lot!, so it was no wonder she woke up when she did.

She touched her stomach that growled in hunger, she sighed and walked out of her room and snapped the door shut waking Shizune up, she walked down the hall and headed down to the kitchen and smiled at the workers and got a bunch of food to go, she carried it in a bag and headed back up after getting some tea and of course sake.

She walked up to her hall and paused as she saw her old teammate Jiriaya about to knock on the door, he looked at her and sighed, she blinked making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Jiriaya?" "Tsunade, we need to talk."he said, she walked up.

"As long as it has nothing to do with hokage."she said.

"No."he said, she nodded. "Actually much more important."he said, she blinked, he moved his head and she saw Naru sound asleep on his back, she blinked, he nodded his head, she walked into the room and he followed, they shut the door and Jiriaya gently set Naru down on Tsunade's bed pulling her pack off and covering her up, Tsunade smiled at her sleeping girl, Jiriaya walked over to the side and sighed.

"So, what are you doing here with her?"

"Something big has happened..."he said.

"What?"she asked sitting down, he followed and Shizune sat next to them. "The chunin exams just took place and something...horrible happened to her..."he said.

"What?"she asked looking at him.

"She was raped."he said, she gasped and so did Shizune. "That's not the worst part..."he said and sighed.

"What?"Tsunade asked in fear.

"She's pregnant... and... Orochimaru did it."he said, they gasped and the room grew ice cold.

"He...why?!"she snarled.

"I'm not sure... but... she came to me and told me, I brought her here, she didn't want to be in the village during it and if anyone can help her, it's you."he said.

"Yeah."Tsunade said and looked at the sleeping girl. "What is she? 13?" "Yes... I plan to keep her out for a while...even after.."he said, both woman nodded. "I want you to check..."he said, Tsunade nodded.

"No problem."she said, all three looked at the girl again.

~o0o~

Two hours later Naru woke up and Tsunade decided to use a special jutsu that could tell her if the girl was pregnant even this early, but she would check by the end of the week, because then it was would be definite yes or no.

Naru laid on her bed, her shirt pulled up showing her small stomach, Tsunade focused and her hand glowed purple, she pressed it on Naru's stomach gently and focused, Jiriaya stood to the side biting his nail in nerves.

Tsunade pulled away looking down and nodded, Naru let out a choke cry, she covered her eyes and cried louder, Jiriaya looked to the side and gritted his teeth in anger while tears pricked at his eyes, Tsunade and Shizune looked down in sadness at the girls cries.

"Naru..."Jiriaya said, she sniffled and looked at him. "Can... can you tell us...what happened? Or if he said anything?"he asked.

"He...he... said he didn't expect to meet me, something about being the last known Uzumaki with some type of power..."she said and rubbed her nose. "He said I had the ability to hold the most powerful doujutsu in the world.."she said and sat up slowly. "He said he could of bitten me but he said it was easier and better to do this..."she said and whined, she covered her face and began to cry her eyes out again. "What do I do?!"she yelled and screamed, Tsunade sat next to her and rubbed her back gently and held her as she leaned against her.

"Naru..."Jiriaya said, she looked up at him. "I know you wont like this... but... we have to tell Sarutobi..."he said, she gasped.

"NO! He'll make me come home!"she said.

"No, no, calm down, I'll explain it and make sure you can stay out..."he said. "I will go, I want you to stay with Tsunade and Shizune, I'll take off in the morning..."he said, they nodded.

Tsunade ordered two more beds, they brought them more food and Naru nibbled at the food and was silent.

They all went to bed that night, Naru laid in bed staring out at the stars. _I'm sorry if I'm letting you down with this mom...dad..._she thought, she sighed and curled up on her side and fell asleep.

The next morning Jiriaya nodded to them and took off promising to be back later that day, he walked down the path and he found himself slowing down as he got closer and closer to the leaf village.

He walked into the village and straight to the tower, he didn't bother to knock too far out of it, he looked up and winced as he saw Kakashi and Sasuke in the office.

"Jiriaya? I thought you left on a journey..."Sarutobi said tilting his head.

"I need to talk to you... about something really important..."he said and gulped. "Okay?"he said nervousness was layered in his voice. "Is it about Naru?"he asked, Jiriaya nodded and gulped, Sarutobi sighed.

"Where is she?"Kakashi asked.

"Yeah..."Sarutobi said.

"She's with Tsunade right now, I need to get back to them, but I have to tell you first..."he said and jerked his head.

"Sasuke, Kakashi step outside please."he said, they nodded and walked out, Jiriaya ran through signs and the room glowed with privacy. "What's going on? I haven't seen you like this in years..."he said.

Jiriaya sighed and tears built up. "Something... happened to Naru during the second part of the exams..."he said and sighed. "She was raped..."he said and looked down, Sarutobi looked at him in shock and horror, he gulped hard dreading the next sentence.

"She's pregnant."he said.

"WHAT?!"Sarutobi said, Jiriaya nodded, tears worked at his eyes.

"It's not the worst...Orochimaru did it."he said. "Apparently from what I can guess he's after her heritage..."he said. "She came and told me..." "Bring her back!"Sarutobi said.

"I'm sorry I can't. She doesn't want to be here while she's pregnant... I plan to keep her with me, we will help her through all this..."he said. "It's best for her."he said, Sarutobi rubbed his face, he coughed and leaned forward and emptied his stomach into the trashcan next to his desk, Jiriaya looked down, Sarutobi sat up and slumped back in his chair and held his head. "I wanted to let you know... she doesn't want anyone to know..."he said.

"Oh kami...Naru..."he cried and shook his head.

"I... I'm heading back out...I'm sorry."he said and turned.

"Let me know anything you learn!"he said, Jiriaya nodded and opened the door breaking the jutsu.

Kakashi watched Jiriaya walk out with his head down and tears in his eyes, his gut sank, he walked into the office and saw Sarutobi leaning back in his chair holding his head crying.

"Hokage-sama? Did something happen?"

"Just go Kakashi... come back tomorrow and we'll speak."he said.

"But-" "Kakashi!"Sarutobi barked, Kakashi flinched and nodded, he walked out with Sasuke.

Sarutobi called his secretary in, she bowed. "Cancel all my meetings and don't let anyone in here."he said.

"Hai."she said and walked out shutting his door, Sarutobi bent over and began to cry his eyes out for his little Naru.

~o0o~

Jiriaya arrived back in the room, Naru looked at him, he nodded. "He knows, he wants to be kept updated."he said, Naru nodded. "Naru, I want to learn everything that happened but not now..." "But.."she said and looked down. "When... he...was... ya know.."she said. "He did something to my body where he was going places impossible..."she said and touched her stomach, Tsunade's eye widened in horror. "He finished but pulled out a syringe... and it was filled with semen..."she said and shook. "He pushed it inside me... and pushed it in..."she said. "Then it's like he closed it up..."she said. "He also put blood in my veins..."she said, Jiriaya looked at Tsunade worried.

"Did he say who's-?" "No..."she said and sighed. "He said he was going to be watching me so I wouldn't get hurt anymore..."she said and touched her stomach, Jiriaya frowned and motioned for her to lift her shirt, he bit his lip.

"Create some chakra..."he said, Naru did as she was told and he saw a tattoo appear on her hip, it was a tocoma and a snake wrapped around it, he growled and his fingers glowed, he touched the seal, Naru groaned in pain.

It glowed and Jiriaya pulled and a white snake pulled from her, he pulled until it let go, he burned the thing and Naru focused but the seal was gone.

"There... now Naru, just know, we are here for you and we wont leave you."he said she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."she said.

* * *

Alright Naru, Jiriaya, Tsunade and Shizune are starting their journey!

Next chapter is a time jump of 5 months! It'll be out when I get it done... so bear with me! review though!

* * *

**Also, I need some new characters for an original story I am writing! Please help me!**

**Summary: **Malia Hensley was a natural born female alpha which is really rare, but she doesn't take any of it day she ends up getting into a large fight and is captured. She is taken by people who sell wolves to people who want them as pets. She is sold to a man who is able to keep her for a year and breaks her where she can't change back human again, she escapes and heads back home but has a long journey, on the way she meets a boy who was in the cells with her, he also escaped and they work together to make it home, but they have to dodge the hunters after them. Can they make it home and back to normal?

**Characters I need!:** Woman in her 30's. (owner of the cells) Man in his 20's. (Owners assisstant.) Three teens 17-19. (Malia's friends and pack mates) An older man who buys the main character as a pet. A boy she meets on the way home who helps her get there. A hunter that is working for the woman and is hunting the main character.

**The characters can be original, I need a first name and last name and looks. It can be your original character, or your own name! It would really help me.! I also need a title...**


End file.
